No soy especial- ¿Actividades escolares?
by Y.Aley.N.999
Summary: Después de ambos ser obligados de cierta manera a asistir a una dinámica escolar para mejorar la convivencia, Gilbert termina conociendo a Matthew y haciendo "equipo" con el en la actividad. ¿Realmente llamo el interés del alvino? -Primer fic.- Q-Q
1. ¿Actividades escolares?

Estaba tranquilo, esfumado, estando sin estar, después de todo nadie se enteraba, nunca nadie me notaba, ni el profesor en clases.

Deje escapar un silencioso suspiro, en ocasiones me deprimía, sentía un gran vacío interno y me perdía mirando por la ventana de mi habitación como ahora. Trato de que pace lo menos posible, después de todo, estoy bien, tengo un hermano ruidoso, pero me quiere y protege, unos padres que aunque se la pasaran fuera nos querían, un amigo atento y un tanto extraño nipon y a mi querido peluche kumajiro.

De mi boca, sentí como surgía una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa triste, ¿porque no podía ser notado?, ¿Porque no podría hablar con los demás como mi hermano?. Creo...que simplemente...no era lo mio.

Una ves mas mi sonrisa desapareció, ya me canse de intentar, esta ves ya no lo aria, pero mi cabeza no deja de rondar estas dudas, cosas que me inquietan, que no están, que lastiman.

Claro, tampoco ayuda mucho el que no pueda expresarme como quiero...q-que los nervios me coman. Y-yo solo, no se que decir, no se que decir siempre. ¿Que pasa si digo algo incorrecto o ofendo a a-alguien?. No me atrevería a hacerle daño a alguien que tubo la amabilidad de notarme... o a un posible nuevo amigo.

Simplemente, creo que, puedo solo pasar los días, viviendo feliz.


	2. El héroes

Alfret sabia que la vida era bella y para hacer desastres super geniales en nombre de el, el ¡HERO!

Pero también, quería mucho a su hermano gemelo, lo adoraba, sabia que necesitaba salir mas y quería que tuviera mas amigos, últimamente siempre estaba triste y lo notaba aun a trabes de sus sonrisas tímidas de siempre.

Estaba decidido a llevarlo a la actividad al aire libre ese día tan genial, mas que nada porque seguro no querría ir y después se arrepentiría por no haber ido.

-!Mattew¡

Empece a tocar su puerta y tras unos segundos a tratar de tirarla, no esta dormido, no soy idiota.

-!Si no abres publicare la foto de ti con vestido¡

Escuche como se caía algo y alguien se acercaba a la puerta sin abrirla.

-N-no!...¡s-solo te-e-enia cuatro!

-¡Jajajajaja! Seguro les gusta a todos, la foto sustituirá tu lugar en el bosque ~

-!Y-yaa¡...!s-si ire¡

Lo escuchaba desesperado y algo asustado, esto era inevitablemente gracioso, Mattew podía ser taaaaaan tonto en ocasiones, soy incapaz de hacerle algo, una foto no lo mataría.

-Entonces habré.

Escuche como la abría lentamente y se asomaba por una rendija, yo como el super genial que soy y para quitarle el miedo, empuje la puerta con mi asombroso ser y jale a Matt por las escaleras, ya no podríamos comer, ya es tarde.

-Maaaatt, por tu culpa no podre desayunar.

Eso era tan triste, los héroes necesitan alimentarse bien, gracias a ya Mattew no podría comer mi super desayuno, tendría que comprar las deliciosas hamburguesas de camino a el punto de reunión.

-Lo siento..

Escuche su pequeño susurro, siempre susurro. Lo mire, realmente me hartaba que siempre fuera tan...¿liso?...es que nunca se molesta, bueno, si, pero es muy raro. Es...tan poco héroe.

Claro, nadie es un super hero como yo.


	3. Lindo

Mi hermano me había arrastrado a una poco asombrosa actividad en grupo para convivir mejor y ese tipo de basura de la que siempre hablan los orientadores, psicólogos de la escuela o simplemente los estúpidos maestros entrometidos.

Mi hermano es un grado menor y mis amigos insistieron en que viniera, pero no veo a ninguno de los dos por ningún lado, si no vienen juro que matare a Francis y a Antonio. Malditos idiotas.

Pase mi vista unas tres veces mas por todo el lugar. Habían tantos estudiantes, ¿No podían hacerlo salón por salón?. Aunque de cierta forma estaba previsto que faltarían una gran cantidad de alumnos, a pesar de todo el montón, faltaba fácilmente la mitad de los estudiantes... de acuerdo, tal ves exagere diciendo que eran muchos.

Ya esta, no aparecerán, ya es hora y el único que llego después fue el idiota de Alfret, ese siempre quiere toda la atención y aquí el asombroso soy yo, no ese gordo traga hamburguesas.

Como no estaban los idiotas fui con mi hermano y sus amigos, son un grupo relativamente grande, fue cuando vi al imbécil de Antonio con todos ellos, acosando a su platónico del cual no recuerdo el nombre siempre porque es muy poco asombroso.

Ludwig-¿Entonces de que es la actividad?

Ludwig es muy rígido, se preocupa por seguir todo al pie de la letra, yo soy mas cool, soy mas genial, soy super fantástico, la persona mas divertida del mundo y...

¡Hey!¡No escuche las instrucciones!

Alfret-¡Yo are equipo con Arthur!

Corrió y abraso al tipo de cejas desproporcionales por la espalda, parecía un amargado de primera y lo miraba con algo de odio al parecer.

Arthur-¡Quítate de encima!

Mire a mi hermano y le dije con risa.

Gilbert-¿Estaremos en equipo, no?

Ludwig-He...

Parecía no querer decir si, pero vamos, todos quiere hacer equipo conmigo... bueno, no, algunos idiotas dicen que soy desesperante, pero son solo eso, idiotas.

De repente vi a una mata de pelo cafe correr y abrasarlo, tenia una vos alegre y chillona.

Feliciano-¡Ludi! ¡Aremos equipo!

Después me miro Ludwig como rogando o buscando como escapar de mi, por esto, el mocoso que lo abrazaba, que si no me equivocaba era Feliciano, me miro como si apenas me hubiera notado pffff...¡pero si soy genial!

Gilbert-Creo que ya tienes equipo...

Ludwig-Lo siento.

Gilbert-¿Con quien are equipo?El idiota de Antonio me dirá que no y Francis no bino.

Feliciano-Vee~ ¡Puedes hacer equipo con Kiku!

Realmente ese mocoso era alegre.

Kiku-Yo ya tengo equipo Feliciano. Perdón Gilbert.

Feliciano-¿Quien es?

Kiku-Es un grado superior..creo se llama Heracles.

Feliciano-¿Heracles? ¿Lo conoces?

Kiku-Si. ¿Como lo conoces?

En ese punto deje de escuchar, necesitaba equipo y ya no veía a nadie desocupado, sin incluir a Ivan que era un grado mayor que yo y daba miedo a todos...¡Es-septo a m-mi porque soy genial!. Cuando de repente un rubio idiota se paro en frente arrastrando a alguien a quien no me tome molestia de notar. Si, acertaron, Alfret.

Alfret-¡¿Te falta equipo?!

Este chico no me caí bien, pero tampoco lo odio, seguramente el cejas lo mando a la mierda.

Gilbert-Si.

Alfret- ¡Entonces ya lo tienes!

Jalo frente a el a un chico de pelo amarillo como el, un poco mas claro creo, y de unos ojos azules con temor, parecía querer borrarse del planeta haciendoce todo lo pequeño posible en su lugar, en medio de Alfret y yo. Tenia lentes y un ligero rubor rojo que incremento mientras lo miraba, era asombrosamente lindo...¿Que? Solo yo soy asombroso.

Alfret-¡Es mi hermano! Se llama Mattew y le gusta el joki y la miel.

Después de esto salio corriendo y dejo a su hermano echo una volita de nervios frente de mi. Mire que se iba corriendo con el bajito amargado, solo para desviar la mirada de el rubio con lentes que parecía muerto del miedo, vamos, mi ceño fruncido no es tan malo.

Note de reojo que me miraba directamente como escrutándome, parecía menos asustado por el echo de no mirarlo.

Aun sin mirarlo porque...e-estoi...¿S-sonrojado?

Perfecto, el idiota de Francis no viene y yo me sonrojo.

¡Yo nunca me sonrojo!

Mattew-¿N-no p-pa-articiparemos?

Su voz salio en un susurro, ligero, como si el viento se conglomerara en sus labios para hacerlo un sonido sutil y ligero, como una caricia. Avía tartamudeado, ¿este chico era lindo apropósito o simplemente era una ternura natural?

Mattew-¿M-me escuch-chaste?...

Dejo escapar un ligero suspiro triste y miro al suelo.

Mattew-...Estoy aquí.

Ese si era un susurro, no su voz normal.

Gilbert-Disculpa, me perdí pensando. ¿Que decías?

Mattew-¿Q-que si n-no participaremos?

De nuevo el chico ternura-natural estaba nervioso. Puse las manos en mis bolsillos y me pare con flojera, por ser lindo el chico no querría salir con el, poco me importaba.

Mire a los lados y todos se iban, parecía un juego de búsqueda.

Gilbert-Mira realmente esto no es lo mio. No me gusta mucho pasear como idiota buscando cubiertos, libros o lo que sea. Menos si no hay calificasion.

Mattew-nnnn...ho...lo siento.

De nuevo miro al piso.

¿Porque se disculpaba?

Gilbert-¡Pero no te desanimes! Te invito un desayuno.

El que no quisiera nada con el no quería decir que fuera descortés o un idiota.

¿Yo cortes?Pffff...

Mattew-¡Claro!

Mostro una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa tan linda y brillante, parecía ser que atine algo correctamente, gracias al cielo, porque para ser sincero, normalmente me equivocaba.

Gilbert-¡Pareces muy emocionado he!

Mattew-N-noo...y-y-yo... no, pero s-si...e-e-es que.

Estaba taaan rojo, era tan lindo y decía puras incoherencias.

Gilbert-No te preocupes, todos adoran a el gran Gilbert.

Mattew-Y-yo...soy Mattew...solo Mattew.

Solo seguía sonriendo. Pobre chico, tenia un rostro tan lindo y una tierna actitud, pero parecía muy deprimido de cierta forma.

Pues vamos, lo tome de la mano y empece a correr fuera del enorme parque al que fuimos. Corrí por las calles asta encontrar una linda cafetería, algo pequeña pero cómoda.

Tome haciento en una mesita para dos.

Llego una mecerá y nos tomo la orden, yo pedí un plato simple y me fije "disimuladamente" que Mattew pedía hot cakes.

Después de esto, se izo un silencio un poco incomodo, Mattew jugaba nerviosamente con los cubiertos o lo que avía en la mesa.

Fue inevitable querer saber mas de el, era tan...tan especial.

Gilbert-¿Realmente tu hermano es ese Alfret?...

De acuerdo, esa no fue una buena pregunta.

¡CLARO! El chico es lindo y te caí bien. ¿Porque no meternos con su familia?

Mattew-...Es mi medio hermano.

Gilbert-Ho...

¡Mejor se hubiera enojado! Dios, bien echo Gilbert.

Mattew-P-pero n-no importa...no es nada e-especial o...raro...¿No?

Excelente soy idiota, ¿Porque sonríe?

¿M-me esta tratando de calmar?

Gilbert-B-bueno...

!¿Tartamudee?¡ Dios, si estoy idiota.

Me siento perdido.

En eso llegaron y nos sirvieron, Mattew empezó a ponerle demasiada miel a los panqueques, yo me quede embobado viéndolo. Realmente paresia un niño.

Mattew-P-podrías... dejar de m-m-mi-irarme.

Estaba el viendo a otro lado, nervioso, totalmente rojo. Después elevo sus ojos y por unos segundos miro los míos.

Mattew-Porfavor.

Sentí un ligero rojo en mi cara. Y mire a mi plato que realmente ya ni sabia que era y empece a comer tratando de calmarlo, mas bien calmarme yo.

Después pareció sumirse en comer su plato también y tras un rato me atreví a reconocerlo.

Gilbert-Perdón.

¡¿El fantástico Gilbert se disculpo?!

Escuche una ligera risa proveniente de mi acompañante.

Lo mire un poco menos directo y vi que me miraba de reojo volteando la cara a su plato, sonreía realmente, era el chico de la ternura-natural.

Era simplemente tan lindo.


	4. Temible

Gilbert era una persona que se hacia notar y ruidosa. Ya lo avía visto en la escuela haciendo desastres junto sus dos amigos.

Hablamos mientras comíamos de una que otra cosa sin hablar a la ves de nada, mientras yo contemplaba sus detalles peculiares, como sus ojos rojos tan vivos y su pelo blanco algo desordenado.

Simplemente cuando lo vi y mi hermano dijo que aria equipo con el, fue intimidante y extraño, había escuchado que el y su grupo de amigos podían ser muy agresivos, desastrosos y ruidosos. Especialmente el peliblanco podía ser problemático.

Pero, conforme fuimos a la cafetería y comimos, poco a poco me sentí mas cómodo, me dijo su nombre e invito la comida. Era ciertamente ruidoso, pero parecía tratar de susurrar o modular su vos a mi nivel, pero en otros ratos en los que parecía volver de sus pensamientos, era un poco ruidoso, especialmente porque la cafetería era silenciosa.

Me había imaginado alguien un poco mas agresivo y amargado, no tan alegre y de cierta forma considerado. Eso me alegro, a pesar de que pareció olvidarme o ignorarme un momento al principio, pero me escuchaba.

Después de comer regresamos al parque, ya algunos equipos habían terminado y faltaban unos pocos, mi hermano parecía acabar de llegar, estaba algo sudado y su compañero cansado. Parecía estar Alfret molestándolo, cuando volteo de reojo a donde estaba y emocionado me saludo, volteo unos segundos con Arthur y después corrió a donde estaba yo y Gilbert.

Alfret-¡¿Como te fue?!

Me abrazo el cuello jalandome y haciendo que me encobrara un poco.

Alfret-¡¿Fue divertido no?! ¡Te dije que valía le pena venir!

Mire a otro lado algo perdido e incomodo.

Mattew-No participamos...

Alfret-¿Que?

Mire de reojo a Alfret y parecía ligeramente molesto, después deciso el agarre.

Alfret-¿Como que no participaron?

Gilert-Estas actividades no me gustan.

Alfret-¿Porque no me dijiste antes de hacer equipo con mi hermano?

Alfret casi habia gritado, no entiendo porque su empeño en que participe, no entiendo porque tengo que participar o porque se preocupa por que asista.

Gilbert- Quisa si te hubieras detenido algún momento te hubieras enterado de que no planeaba participar.

Ambos habían hablado golpeado y se miraban con bastante molestia.

Alfret de ves en cuando se molestaba porque estaba irritado y podía llegar a ser muy hirientes sus palabras o golpes, pero no había visto a Gilbert molesto, solo cuando hacia escándalo bromeando por los pasillos de la escuela. Molesto parecía no tener ni pizca de el rostro de la cafetería o una sonrisa mínima, si no que su rostro estaba nublado.

Alfret-¡Ni siquiera trates de echarme la culpa!

Parecía que Gilbert iba a gritar algo cuando un chico que era uno de sus amigos lo tomo del brazo. Le sonreía a Gilbert como si subliminalmente le dijera que no quería problemas.

Antonio-¿Todo bien?

Gilbert-¡Este idiota me echa la culpa de que su hermano no participara!¡Ni que quisiera perder el tiempo buscando babosadas!

Alfret-¡Mínimo pudiste intentarlo!

Al parecer Gilbert no era de los que entendían indirectas y si la había resivido la había ignorado extraordinariamente.

Antonio-Ya, solo fue un malentendido por ambos.

Su amigo apreto mas fuerte el agarre en Gilbert remarcando el que no quería peleas y su voz había sonado mas como una orden aspera entre dientes.

Gilbert-¡Pero Antonio!

Antonio-Anda, asustas a su hermano.

Antonio era su nombre y al decir lo ultimo había suavizado un poco sus expresiones para calmarlos a todos.

Gilbert había mirado con mucha molestia a su amigo y después a mi, suavizando sus facciones y después viendo de nuevo molesto a mi hermano, para después darle la vuelta, suspirar rendido y se fue con Antonio.

Cuando ya estaban considerablemente lejos, Alfret bufo y calmandoce volteo conmigo.

-Realmente lo siento, ese imbécil... no creí que realmente haría algo así, perdón.

Lo mire comprensible, sin realmente comprenderlo, pero tratando de calmarlo y le sonreí ligeramente y triste, no creí que Gilbert seria realmente un problemático.

-Esta bien, no importa Alfret.

-Ya, pues vamonos, me muero de hambre.

Entonces comenzamos a irnos, Alfret empezó a hablar de lo que quería comer y que no cocinaría ese día yo, que el se encargaría, eso quería decir que lo compraría todos y contra menos saludable mejor según el.

Mi hermano realmente me preocupaba en ocasiones por su dieta descuidada, pero en estos momentos mi mente esta en otro lado, en unos ojos rojos que cambiaron a ser temibles de un momento a otro.


	5. Cita

Después de un rato llego mi hermano que al parecer había caído de una alta altura, sido arrastrado por la tierra y caído de un árbol, tras reírme un poco nos fuimos a casa.

La casa siempre estaba ordenada e impecable, mi hermano se encargaba de ello, sin embargo mi cuarto nadie lo tocaba, era un desastre controlado, no había nada tirado en el suelo y me parecía cómodo, mi cuarto.

Me tire en la cama a escuchar música y tras un rato o una hora, estire mi mano al teléfono, al sacarlo mire unas cuantas notificaciones y un mensaje del idiota francés.

Al parecer había enfermado y decía que si nos juntábamos mañana a ver películas en la tarde, después miraba el mensaje de Antonio diciendo que el quería ir a la fiesta según lo acordado, fiesta de no se quien, pero fiesta.

Comente que me daba igual el ir o no a la fiesta y que prefería ir a pasar la tarde mirando películas, lo cual era cierto, pero ahora lo notaba con un desagrado en mi paladar, de echo no tenia ganas de nada, solo de romperle la cara a Alfret. Estúpido Antonio y su acertado comentario, por la culpa del imbécil gordo había asustado la niño de la miel.

Tenia que hacerle creer que no daba miedo, ni idea del porque, solo porque me agrado, tiene una actitud tan calma y suave que es atraible para mi...lo que sea, el punto es que la excusa seria una...disculpa?...¡pero si el grandioso Gilbert no se disculpa!

Pero si era idiota. Era viernes y no podría hablarle asta el Lunes, yo quería hablarle pero ya.

Me puse a buscarlo por la pagina social a su hermano...el cual parecía tenerme bloqueado, decidí introducir su nombre, Mattew F. Jones, no me apareció nadie, bueno, nadie relacionado o en común.

Dijo que solo eran medios hermanos...entre a la pagina de Antonio y empece a buscar a su mocoso platónico, pero no lo encontré, seguro lo tenia bloqueado.

Recordé que tenia un mellizo muy alegre que si no me equivocaba era el que se juntaba con mi hermano. Entre a la pagina de mi hermano y encontré al chico en una foto, parecía estar en Italia a lado de su hermano con el semblante gruñón de siempre, entre y empece a buscar en sus contactos a Mattew, pero no apareció, quizás lo encontrara en sus imágenes, decidí recorrerla y pronto encontré una de un grupo de amigos.

Aparecía Ludwig, serio como siempre y Feliciano a un costado jalando de un brazo a un chico oriental que parecía estar sentado platicando con Mattew, decidí entrar a la cuenta del chico, al fin solo había tres etiquetados y si no era Feliciano ni Ludwig, solo quedaba el otro chico, Kiku.

Al entrar me fui directo a sus amigos, este tipo tenia demasiados, ¿Que tan social podía ser?, se veía tan cerio y poco genial. Al final encontré a Mattew después de un rato y entre a su pagina, no tenia foto y ninguna que el aya subido mas que la de un peluche de oso, uno de un paisaje nevado y cosas similares, nada de el y muy pocas, las únicas en las que aparecía era donde lo etiquetaban y adivinen...el 90% de sus etiquetas eran de el estúpido Alfret.

Si bien salia en algunas fotos o simplemente lo etiquetaba porque si, ya por lo menos lo había encontrado, no podía ver todas sus fotos, tal vez tenia mas y no las podía ver porque no era su amigo, le mande solicitud y espere.

En eso me di cuenta de que Ludwig estaba en la puerta de mi cuarto mirándome.

Gilbert-¿Que?

Ludwig-Es la segunda ves que te hablo, baja a comer y ponte lentes cuando uses tu teléfono almenos en casa.

Sus piro y se fue, estúpidos lentes.

Me levante, estire, mire mi teléfono y lo guarde en un bolsillo por si me llegaba la notificasion de aceptado, baje y comí, cuando estaba a punto de levantarme sonó la notificasion y saque el telefono raídamente para darme cuenta de que solo eran Antonio comentando lo de mañana.

+++mensaje+++

Antonio-Ahora que traes?, He? Parece que andas enfermo, hace rato asta te querías joder al Jones.

Gilbert-¿Hacer rato? AUN, no es mi culpa que ese imbécil me hiciera hacer equipo con su hermano.

Antonio-¡Pero su hermano no tenia la culpa! JAJAJAJAJAJA, estaba tan asustado, debiste verlo Francis.

Francis- Pobre Mattew, Gilbert, no asustes a los niños buenos, tan agradable y lindo que es, si fuera por mi ya me lo habría ##censurado por Francis### :V

Gilbert- Lo bueno que no.

Francis- Es solo un niño, déjalo.

Antonio-De cual de los dos hablamos? Si hablamos de Jones es un gordo estúpido y si hablamos del invisible, no sabia que era hermano de Jones, su apellido no es el mismo.

Gilbert- Son medios hermanos

Antonio-Me huele a que lo investigaste.

Francis- 030

Gilbert-Claro que no...solo que lo busque con el apellido de Alfret y no apareció, lo encontré y tenia otro, lógico de pensar, no?

Antonio-Si no lo encontraste por el apellido, entonces como, dudo que tengas al gordo, ya me fije y no te aparece.

Francis- O3O

Gilbert- Me bloqueo.

Antonio- Entonces como lo encontraste? HEEEE?

Gilbert- Lo busque como Mattew y ya.

Antonio-No te creo "y ya"

Gilbert-Deja de joder

Antonio- Y dime...porque te alegra de que Francis no lo aya "tocado"? ewe

Gilbert-y que?

Antonio-Porque nada mas lo miraste asustado y te fuiste? awa

Gilbert-Deja de inventarte cosas!

Francis-C'est l'amour :V

Gilbert- Ya me voy, me canse de su pocas asombrosas cabezas.

+++Fuera de conversación+++

Esa cosa se avía llevado parte de mi grandioso tiempo, estúpido Antonio con su estúpida molestia, ademas Mattew era Mattew, era agradable, era lindo y... esperen.

Me acaba de aceptar.

+++Chat-Mattew+++

Gilbert-Hola :)

Me levante y empece a dirigirme a mi cuarto, sin prestar mucha atención alrededor.

¿Eso era suficiente? SI estaba ocupado no me contestaría, mierda, pero si pongo algo después de un rato me veré insistente y ¿Si realmente me tiene miedo?

Ya contesto...

Mattew-Hola

Que...que directo.

Gilbert-Tu...em...

Mattew-he?

Sierto, no se de que le hablare, que mierdas pasa conmigo, apenas lo conozco, yo ...yo... piensa, ALGO RÁPIDO.

Gilbert-Perdón por lo de hace rato. ._.

Mattew- Creo que querías disculparte con mi hermano.

Gilbert-No, contigo, tu hermano me cae mal.

De nuevo mi suprema inteligencia se iba en contra del hermano,¿ que no entendía yo que no me metiera con su familia?¡Estúpido Gilbert!

Mattew-Aun así... creo seria mejor, si te disculpas con mi hermano.

Gilbert-No lo are.

Mattew- Se que puede ser muy molesto y desesperante, pero aun así...

Gilbert-No lo are Mattew, te dejo hacer equipo con un desconocido y ni siquiera realmente se molesto en escuchar si queria hacer o no equipo contigo.

Mattew-Disculpa, se que no soy el mejor equipo, pero se la a pasado molesto y es rencoroso y...

Gilbert-¡El problema no eres tu!¡Mattew!¿Que mierda te metió en la cabeza tu hermano? Me enoje con el por terco! no por tu culpa

Mattew-Bien

Gilbert-¡NO ESTA BIEN!...Mira, no te mande mensaje para pelearme, quería pedirte disculpas y invitarte a comer un postre mañana para compensar el echo de ser mal equipo. D:

¿Cuando mierdas planee escribir eso?

Mattew-Invitarme a comer un postre?

Gilbert-Si

Mattew-Porque?...realmente no hay problema

Gilbert-Solo di que si, es por haberte...incomodado(?

Mattew-Bien...

Gilbert-Mañana a las 4, en el parque donde hicimos lo de la escuela.

Mattew-Si...me tengo que ir, Alfret quiere que lo acompañe a ver una película.

Estúpido Alfret.

Gilbert-Claro! :D

+++Fin de conversación+++

Si, esto si era asombroso, comería un postre con el y aclararía que no era su culpa nada y...y...comería un postre con el, la cita seria estupenda.

¿Cita?...¡¿CUANDO SE VOLVIÓ UN CITA?!

Mierda, ¿que hice?, ¿lo vio como una cita?, no, el nuca saldría con alguien como yo, pero estaba e echo de que era asombroso...no, si hubiera pensado que era una cita seguro y me decía que no... agh~ Estúpido Gilbert.


	6. Pero no era una cita

Después de hablar con Gilbert, no entendí muy bien que quería lograr o el porque, pero yo no era precisamente bueno en la comunicasion y tampoco conocía a muchas personas, así que solo le dije que si, después de todo, cuando comimos me pareció agradable y su sonrisa aunque era algo inquietante era también atrayente.

Baje las escaleras y me senté con mi hermano a ver sus películas paranormales, terror o lo que sean, siendo sincero me provocaban casi el mismo miedo que a Alfred, así que lo único que hacia era acompañarlo mientras trataba de ignorar la película.

La noche callo rápido y pedí pizza, mientras Alfred ponía la tercera película de la noche, abecés me cansaba. Pero no era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer. Ya empezada la película que no tenia idea de que trataba, recibí un mensaje de Kiku, uno de mis pocos amigos.

Decía un saludo y que si como me encontraba, le conteste que bien y que estaba viendo películas con Alfred. Tras unos momentos de dudar, le mande un mensaje donde le platicaba lo que me había pasado con Gilbert.

Pareció reconocerlo de vista después de que se lo describí, pero no conocerlo en persona, después me pregunto que si porque le preguntaba, le conteste que no lo sabia, simplemente no entendía el porque Gilbert me hablaba, termino diciéndome que era una persona agradable entre otras cosas, al final me dijo que era una persona maravillosa...pero seguía sin entender los mensajes de Gilbert, después el tema se desvió a otros, como al nuevo amigo de Kiku.

Termine rendido después de la tercera película y continuo mi hermano con dos mas, en las cuales no pude dormir por sus gritos, tampoco lo pude dejar solo y ni decir nada.

Al día siguiente me levante a las once en el sillon de la sala, Alfred ya no estaba y la sala era un desorden con películas regadas, una caja de pizza bacía, platos, vasos, embaces de soda, bolsas de papas y dulces.

En fin, un día nuevo con nueva basura de Alfred, me levante y empece a recoger todo, acomode el sillón y fui a tirar todo a la basura.

Subí las escaleras y encontré la puerta de Alfred abierta con el acostado en la alfombra echo volita, ya sea por el miedo o el frió, entre, tome su cobija de estampados de héroes y lo tape, salí y me dirijo a mi cuarto para recostarme un rato mas en la cama, después de todo, me había dormido como a las cuatro de la mañana.

Cuando me volví a levantar mire mi reloj, eran las dos y no había comido nada, con calma me metí a bañar antes que nada y me cambie para la salida, baje, puse agua a hervir para un te con leche y busque en el refrigerador algo de comida instantánea de Alfred, después en las repisas y encontré una sopa instantánea.

Prepare la sopa, serví el te y le puse leche, comí y subí de nuevo a mi habitación por un suéter, ese día haría frió, de paso mire en el cuarto de Alfred, seguía dormido pero ahora en la cama, ya era normal verlo dormir a toda hora.

Baje, apunte en una hoja que saldría a comer algo con alguien y la pegue en el refrié para que la viera cuando se levantara, seguro lo primero que hacia era buscar comida antes que nada.

Salí de casa y me dirigí a el parque, al llegar, ya estaba Gilbert con una mochila esperándome.

Gilbert-Hola, espero no te importe, compre el paste antes.

De nuevo tenia una sonrisa calma, con una actitud agradable que no figuraba a la del otro día con Alfred.

Mattew-Hola.

Le sonreí y nada, no sabia que mas hacer, de echo no sabia como comportarme con casi nadie.

Gilbert-mmm...Bueno,¿vamos a buscar sitio?

Asentí y comenzamos a caminar hacia una parte del parque, al llegar a un lugar con sombra, bajo un árbol, Gilbert se sentó y me miro con un rostro lleno de disculpas.

Gilbert-¿No te molesta sentarte en el césped? Olvide la manta para el suelo.

Mattew- No importa...

Me senté a su lado y mire como empezaba a sacar las cosas de la mochila, saco un pequeño pastel de chocolate individual y uno de vainilla, después uno de fresa y otro de tres leches.

Es un poco agobiante, ¿Porque tantos?.

Pareció leerme el pensamiento porque rápidamente cuando me miro contesto.

Gilbert-No sabia si eras alérgico a algo o si no te gustaba alguno...o no se te antojaba.

Me sonroje un poco. Realmente nunca había pensado si algo me gustaba o no, generalmente Alfred me imponía lo que el quería y era raro que yo eligiera, considerando que si no estaba con Alfred, estaba generalmente con Kiku y pedía lo mismo o solo y no hacia nada.

Mattew- No te hubieras molestado, cualquiera esta bien.

Gilbert-Pues tendrás que elegir uno porque no traje variado solo para que me dijeras que yo escogiera.

Dijo burlón en forma de juego. Estire mi mano y tome el de vainilla.

Mattew- E-entonces... este esta bien.

El pareció mas feliz y calmado después de mi decisión, tomo el de chocolate para el, saco cubiertos y me los entrego.

Gilbert- Espero te gusten, son de una repostería que adoro.

Mattwe-Gracias.

Habri el pastel individual y mire como Gilbert sacaba otras cosas de la mochila, un bote de leche, otro de leche con chocolate y otro de jugo de naranja, después me miro y sonrió algo apenado.

Gibert- Parece que no te gusta elegir...pero es la misma historia.

Si bien solo hablamos una ves y no me conocía, pudo haberme ignorado como todos...

Mattew-Esta esta bien... gracias.

Tome el embace de leche y le agradecí, poniéndolo a un lado, después el tomo el de naranja y por fin se acabaron las sorpresas, no es que me desagraden, pero simplemente estoi algo nervioso.

Probé el pastel y realmente era rico, tan suave y esponjoso, parece que tuve una explosión en mis expresiones, porque note que Gilbert me miraba directamente mientras lo saboreaba, me sonroje y mire a otro lado, era raro que me notaran, termine de comer mi bocado y hable.

Mattew-...d-de nuevo... me estas... em...

Cuando lo volví a mirar ya no me estaba viendo, igual que la ultima ves, tras un rato se disculpo. No entendía sus reacciones ni acciones, quizá porque no lo conocía.

Gilbert-¿Como estuvo la película ayer?...¿Paso algo? No te ves descansado

¿Que?... esto me tomo desprevenido, tome un poco de leche y lo mire, tratando de no mirarlo demasiado, me sentía extraño con el, creo por el echo de no conocerlo y que sea un año mayor.

Mattew- Bien...solo que fuero películas...no lo recuerdo bien, termine cansado.

Gilbert-...¿Porque vieron tantas?

Mattew-M-mi hermano quería verlas porque tenían algo en común, el director, una saga o algo... N-no lo se.

Odio tartamudear, simplemente no podía controlarlo abecé otro lado, el de las películas, realmente no lo sabia, no les puse atención.

Gilbert-¿Entonces porque no simplemente te dormiste o le dijiste que estabas cansado?

Subí y baje mis hombros.

Mattew- No lo se, solo lo acompañe porque es mi hermano...

Gilbert regreso su atencion a el pastel y continuo comiendolo, después de unos bocados bolvio a hablar sin mirarme.

Gilbert-Si estabas cansado pudiste cancelarme.

Lo mire sin entender, no tenia respuesta a eso, simplemente algo así no me cabía en la cabeza.

Gilbert- Digo, no estas obligado a venir. Si estabas cansado pudiste decírmelo y lo posponíamos.

Mattew-N-no...e-estoi bien, solo...un poco cansado, pero gracias.

Ciertamente estaba algo cansado, pero no era para tanto, parecía preocupare por pequeñas cosas de mas, pero me tomaba en cuenta, por eso gracias, me hacia sentir mejor conmigo.

Gilbert- ¿Y de que trataban?

Acababa el de terminar su pastel, a mi que quedaba un poco.

Mattew- No lo se... de terror. Siempre elije de terror.

Gilbert-¿Me dices que viste una película con tu hermano, te des velaste y no sabes de que trato?...¿Porque?

Parecía extrañado, cada vez que contestaba una de sus preguntas, dejaba cualquier cosa que hacia abruptamente para después continuarla, era un poco gracioso y entretenido.

Mattew-A mi hermano de dan miedo las películas de terror.

De repente volteo a otro lado y escupió el jugo de naranja que tenia en la boca para después morir de risa, esto era algo gracioso, ya que era una risa ruidosa y algo contagiosa que me iso reír un poco también. Cuando se logro calmar un poco continuo.

Gilbert-Perdón, pero...¿Porque la ve entonces? Es un poco tonto que le den miedo.

Mire a Gilber unos segundos con cara de ligera tristeza mezclada con molestia. Pareció perderse estudiando mi reacción y solo solté lo que iba a decir casi como susurro mirando a otro lado.

Mattew- A mi también me dan miedo...

Casi parecía una confección...pero después de todo, en cierta forma u otra lo era.

Gilbert dejo de sonreír y pareció meditar realmente lo que diría, miro hacia el espacio en el que estábamos sin ver realmente, suspiro, tomo de su jugo y después hablo por fin.

Gilbert-Si Mattew... pero es diferente.

Sabia que yo y mi hermano eramos muy diferentes, aun así no podía evitar molestarme en ocasiones.

Gilbert devolvió su mirada a mi y sonrió templadamente.

Gilbert- Tu eres calmado, nervioso, agradable, dudas de lo que haces o dices en todo momento pero lo haces, te cuestan algunas cosas, cumples y el que me digas que te puede dar miedo una película de terror no me molesta o causa nada.

Puede causar miedo era poco, generalmente siempre me causaba miedo las películas de terror y me estezaban las de suspenso o ansiedad.

Después hablo mas burlón.

Gilbert- Pero que tu hermano, un extrovertido, alegre, molesto, engreído y no se que mas tenga miedo, me da risa, solo es estúpido.

Lo mire molesto, después de todo era mi hermano del que hablaba, después me calme, concordaba con lo que decía de mi hermano y el podía elegir como verlo.

Sin embargo no esperaba que me dijera que era todo eso y mucho menos agradable, era una persona peculiar mas de lo que parecía Gilbert.

Mattew- No creo ser agradable...si no tendría mas amigos...

Mire a mi leche y tome un poco, ya había terminado mi pastel.

Gilbert- Si no fueras agradable desde un inicio no te hubiera invitado a comer algo, ademas... creo te desprecias mucho.

Quizá tenia razón, pero también el era una persona muy segura, seguridad que yo no tenia y no podía ver las cosas igual a el.

Gilbert- ¿Quieres otro?

Señalo a los pasteles que quedaban, los mire, el de tres leches se veía delicioso, pero ya no quería mas. Nege con la cabeza.

Mattew- Gracias, estoi lleno.

Gilbert se recostó en el césped mirando la copa del árbol.

Gilbert- Deberías pensar mas en ti en ves de tu hermano...

Parecía mas un comentario para el que para mi.

Mattew- De los dos el es el que es sociable, explosivo y alegre...yo s-soy mas aburrido, menos sociable y me preocupo mucho...

Gilbert- Demasiado...

Mattew- Yo me tengo que preocupar por los dos...

Gilbert-¿Acaso el se preocupo por desvelarte?

Mattew- ¿he?

Gilbert- Alfred puede preocuparse por el mismo, ademas, el que te preocupe no cambia nada...

Parecía molesto, pero no conmigo, aun así daba miedo.

Mattew- Pero tengo que... e-es m-mi hermano...

Me miro desde donde estaba.

Gilbert- Aun así, esta mal preocuparse o complacer de esa forma.

Suspire y mire la copa del árbol, sabia que estaba mal, pero no podía hacer nada, solo me quedaba el preocuparme por todo y todos.

De repente Gilbert se sentó enérgicamente y alegre.

Gilbert- ¡Ya se! A la próxima iremos a ver la película que tu quieras.

Me miro emocionado, como si fuera lo mas asombroso del mundo, yo no terminaba de entender.

Mattew-¿La próxima?...

Gilbert pareció tener un bajón de animo, como si fuera obio lo que pedía.

Gilbert- ¿No quieres?...

Suspiro y miro a otro lado.

Gilbert- Supongo que simplemente no soy agradable para ti.

Mattew- ¡N-N-NO!...s-solo que... no entiendo...

Gilbert- ¿Que?...¿Que iremos al cine para ver la película que tu quieras?... a mi me parece normal.

Subio y bajo los hombros como si nada, el siempre parecía tan relajado y espontaneo. Pero me hablaba e invitaba como si me conociera desde hace tiempo.

Me miro unos momentos, en los que yo dudaba.

Gilbert- ¿Es un si o un no?

Gilbert me hacia sentir flotar, era tan calmo que, sin pensarlo demasiado termine diciendo que si.

Pareció alegrarse verdaderamente, después miro su reloj y alarmado empezó a rejuntar todo, parecía que se le había echo tarde para algo.

Se disculpo y se fue corriendo, realmente era espontaneo y desorganizado, pero de una manera mas natural, no tan fuerte y febril como la de mi hermano.

Cuando llegue a casa Alfred estaba comiendo helado en el sillón, entre y me tire a un lado de el, tras unos momentos me di cuenta que no me quitaba la vista de encima, fue cuando me empece a poner nervioso y me le quede mirando igual.

Alfred-Y...

Lo mire sin entender.

Alfred-¿Como te fue en la cita?

Casi me muero con mi propio oxigeno, empece a toser y me puse de mil tonos de rojo.

Mattew-¿C-c-cual?

El sonrió jugando y me empujo un poco.

Alfred-No seas tonto, la cita de la nota.

Parecía emocionado por saber, yo me moría de pena y nervios, eso no fue una cita.

Mattew- N-n-no f-fue una cita...

Alfred- ¡Pero si tu nunca sales! ¡Y no fue con Kiku porque le mande mensaje preguntando como les iva y no fuiste con el!

Mattew-Solo salí a comer pastel con un amigo...

Alfred se quedo unos segundos en blanco, en los cuales me asusto bastante, para después reír un poco seco y regresar a su entusiasmo.

Alfred- wow~ no sabia que te gustaban los chicos.

Ahora estaba si era posible mas rojo.

Mattew-¡N-n-no!

Alfred-No te preocupes, no me molesta, solo lo tendré que castrar.

¡¿Que le pasa por la cabeza a mi hermano?!

Mattew- N-no fue una cita...

Alfred- ¡Vamos! ¡peros si comieron pastel!... es mas...¿Donde fue?

Mattew- El parque...

Alfret- ¡Que padre! ¡Definitivamente una cita!

Mattew- ¿He?...

Alfred- No te preocupes mi pobre hermanito... se aprovecharon de tu inocencia.

Me atrajo toscamente y repentinamente a el acariciando mi cabeza, después se debuto y me agarro por los cachetes mirándome a los ojos.

Alfred- ¡Si ese hijo de puta te toco lo mato!

Mattew- Pero si no era una cita...


	7. Tarde

Mire por mi ventana, el día parecía estar llegando lentamente y yo solo podía dar a quejarme y envolverme en las cobijas.

A mis asombrosos ojos les calaba el sol.

Era lunes y las clases daban inicio dentro de poco, odio levantarme temprano.

Me acomode y cerré mis ojos, si se hacia tarde mi hermano me levantaría después de todo. Mientras estaba en ese estado de casi inconsciente serenidad y sueño, recordé unos ojos violáceos y una sonrisa serena, me moví en mi cama ligeramente, algo me mantenía un poco intranquilo, mas bien algo estaba anormal conmigo y no sabia muy bien el que.

Me coloque de espaldas a la cama y abrí mis ojos, mirando al techo. Ese niño no era una molestia, pero si era una molestia, era complicado de decir.

Parecía frágil pero también intranquilo, como si estuviera todo fisurado y con cualquier soplo fuera a romperse o desaparecer. Harto de pensar en otra persona, lo cual era poco común de forma tan insistente, me levante, mire mi armario y después la ropa en la silla del escritorio, lo había decidido, ese día no iría a clases.

Me cambie rápidamente el pantalón, cuando escuche pasos por el pasillo, apenas alcance a abotonarlo y mire a todos lados buscando donde esconderme, mire el armario, estaba abarrotado de ropa, luego mire mi cama, escuche como tocaba la perilla de mi puerta y me tire al suelo rápidamente tratando de no hacer ruido y rodé debajo de la cama, la sabana y colcha que colgaban lograban tapar el hueco.

Escuche como habría mi puerta, después gritaba mi nombre y tras no verme, suspiraba, caminaba unos pasos dentro, escuche como movía algo en mi escritorio y posteriormente salia sin hacer mayor ruido, respire tranquilo y me quede quieto. El asombroso yo no se movería asta que la puerta sonara, no era que estuviera intranquilo porque me obligara a ir, que va, el asombroso yo hace lo que quiere.

Ya cuando saliera, me terminaría de cambiar y iría a caminar por la calle.

-POV MATTHEW-

Me levante tranquilamente mientras me estiraba, ese día paresia ser ligeramente soleado y acogedor, lo podía ver aun con las cortinas color claro de mi cuarto.

Me arregle el pijama y fui al cuarto de mi hermano, estaba dormido y tapado asta la cabeza como costumbre, me acerque y lo moví un poco, solo contesto con quejidos.

-El héroe no se siente bien.

Solo escuche como se quejaba, me preocupe por esto, mi hermano casi nunca se enfermaba.

Fui a buscar el termómetro y regrese rápidamente, intercambie unas cuantas palabras con el y se lo puse mientras me sentaba en la cama a un lado de el, fue cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar y baje corriendo.

Al contestar me percate de que era Kiku, parecía muy cerio y me preguntaba por algo de la tarea, parecía un poco ofusca la conversación y extraña en cierto punto. Después de contestar las preguntas y decirle la tarea, se disculpo amablemente y dijo preocupado que no la tenia, después colgó.

Subí las escaleras un poco extrañado, Kiku solía ser muy responsable, seguro solo era un desliz suyo, entre al cuarto de mi Alfred y lo mire igual que antes, tome el termómetro y mi semblante se preocupo de mas, tenia una temperatura horrenda.

Le comente que se quedara acostado en casa todo el día, esto era un contratiempo, corrí a mi cuarto y me cambie rápidamente, baje a la cocina y puse a calentar agua mientras sacaba rápido unos ingredientes del refrigerador, los cortaba y sacaba la sopa de paquete, mire la olla y el agua aun no hervía, corrí a mi cuarto y acomode mi mochila rápido, mientras veía de reojo el reloj, termine de acomodar mal mi mochila y baje corriendo con ella por las escaleras, callendoce una que otra cosa.

Puse mi mochila en el sillón y escuche como se caía el agua hirviendo y se deshacía por el calor, de nuevo corrí a la cocina, baje la lumbre, habri la sopa con unas tijeras y la eche a el agua, mientras ponía las verduras y condimentaba con otras cuestiones, seria una sopa un tanto desastrosa, pero sabia que si no la dejaba echa, mi hermano comería cualquier porquería.

La cocina no se me da de maravilla, pero al menos soy mejor que la comida rápida.

Mire el reloj de la estufa y me espante, corrí al baño, me lave los dientes y acomode relativamente decente el pelo, corrí a el cuarto de Alfred, toque la puerta y le grite.

Matthew-H-Hay sopa a fuego lento abajo, en un rato baja, apágala y come.

Corrí escaleras abajo, tome mi mochila mal cerrada y salí corriendo por la puerta. Ya no alcance el autobús y seguramente llegaría tarde, para terminar mal, mi casa estaba bastante lejos, mientras corría doble una esquina y choque con alguien que me tiro al suelo.

Me empece a sobar y estire mi mano para tomar mi mochila, como estaba mal cerrada se habían caído unas cosas y me puse a rejuntarlas torpemente, que pena.

Matthew-P-perdón!

Aun no lo veía, escuche como me preguntaba si estaba vien y no ice nada mas que apenarme mas. Mire espantado asía arriba a la persona con la que choque, esa voz la conocía.

Era Gilbert, se había agachado y mi ayudaba mientras tenia en su cara su sonrisa intachable, bestia un suéter abierto negro con la capucha puesta, daba un aire un poco extraño ademas tenia una camisa gris azulado abajo, junto unos pantalones comunes y zapatillas grises.

Después de mirarlo me apresure y acomode todo parándome.

Matthew-Realmente lo siento! Pero se me hace tarde.

Iba a salir corriendo cuando me tomo la muñeca.

Gilbert- De todos modos llegaras tarde, cálmate.

Lo mire intranquilo, parecía no tener prisa y ir al lado contrario de la escuela, ahora que lo pensaba, no parecía planeado ir, lo mire raro, creo que con un poco de reproche por la verdad descubierta.

Rio algo apenado y miro a otro lado.

Gilbert-Sabes? Al menos respira un poco, no importa realmente si faltas un día o llegas tarde.

Lo mire unos momentos, realmente no parecía en lo mas mínimo preocupado por faltar, suspire cansado, después de todo tenia razón y si lo pensaba, no parecía mala idea de cierta forma, muchos faltaban frecuentemente, el problema es que yo no solía hacerlo.

De un momento a otro el nerviosismo se apodero de mi.

Matthew-E-es solo... que... no estoi acostumbrado.

Baje mi mirada apenado, tratando de huir de el.

Parecía que no iba a contestar, solté mi mano de su agarre y decidí continuar mi camino mas tranquilo.

Matthew-Perdón, tengo que irme.

Me di la vuelta mientras volvía a acomodar mi mochila, cuando de nuevo me tomo la muñeca, pero esta ves empezó a caminar tirando de mi y yo al no poder reaccionar o entender realmente, lo seguí torpemente.

Gilbert-Te digo que te lo tomes con calma, un día no mata a nadie.

Me miro de reojo mientra me sonreía aun mas ampliamente. Jalo de mi asta llegar a una tienda de conveniencia, después entramos al baño.

Gilbert-Quítate la camisa de la escuela.

Matthew-H-he?

Me pareció no haberlo escuchado vien, se quito rápidamente el suéter y posteriormente la camisa, yo me sonroje y me voltee rápidamente contra la pared, escuche como se empezaba a reír, era cruel.

Gilbert- Apúrate, ponte esto, si no parecerá que te escapaste de la escuela y no queremos ser tan obvios.

Sentí como me ponía la camisa en la cabeza y yo tratando de calmarme me concentre en desabrochar el uniforme, escuche como cerraba el siper del suéter y me termine poniendo su camisa, seguro no me quedaba también como el.

Después me di la vuelta y lo mire algo molesto.

Matthew-N-n-n-no me e-escape de l-la escuela!

Gilbert-Jajajajaja...porque no la pisaste, pero aun así te verían raro si traes el uniforme.

Matthew-A-a-aun así se ve raro por el pantalón...y los zapatos...Me veo raro.

Sus ojos rojos me miraron tranquilos, me sentí pequeño mientras me recorría con la mirada.

Gilbert-Cierto, pero al menos no traes el logo...No te ves raro.

Mire entrecerrando los ojos tímido sus facciones, claro que me veía raro. Pareció ponerse nervioso y reír quedamente notando su propia mentira ilógica.

Gilbert- Igual y un poco, pero es mejor así...solo...quítate el cinto y igual se ve menos raro.

Me quite el cinto y lo enrolle, después mire al alvino de nuevo, sonrió de nuevo ampliamente, pareciendo algo distraído.

Gilbert-Mucho mejor. Ahora, guarda tu ropa en la mochila, iré a buscar algo en la tienda para comprar.

Salio del baño dejándome solo, fue cuando voltee al espejo y mire mi cara toda roja, no tenia idea de en que me estaba metiendo al no ir a clases y quedarme con el, después de todo apenas le conocía.

Abrí el agua y la deje correr, después enjuague mi rostro tratando de enfriarlo y calmar el ardor en mis mejillas.

Después guarde rápidamente como pide en mi mochila el cinto, la camisa y el saco con la corbata y salí del baño, no se cuanto había tardado poro Gilbert ya estaba pagando en la caja un puñado de cosas dentro de bolsas ya, no tenia idea de que compro.

Después recordé a Alfret, me culpe por faltar a clases y haberlo dejado solo en casa, me sentía una persona horrible, camine a la salida mientras Gilbert me esperaba y salí del local con el, siguiéndolo por la calle.

Gilbert- Planeaba pasármela caminando por la calle, pero creo que rentar unas películas seria mejor.

Matthew- Quizá...

Mire distraído a la calle mientras seguía pensando en mi hermano, sin darme cuenta llegamos a un local en medio de la misma colonia, después de mirar la fachada entre siguiendo a Gilbert.

Gilbert- Bien. Escoge dos, yo escogeré una.

Después de esto, sin esperar mi respuesta insegura se fue a buscar unas en el otro pasillo.

Mire las películas y camine un poco mirando todo el lugar, me era complicado elegir, nunca lo hacia. Tras un rato confuso y nervioso, tome dos, después se las mostré a Gilbert.

Elegí una de comedia de una familia grande, algo de unos padres que tenían hijos propios y se volvían a casar, después otra de misterio situada en Inglaterra del siglo dieciséis.

Gilbert ni siquiera las vio y las puso frente a la chica de la caja.

Matthew-N-n-no veras cuales son?!

Gilbert- No importa realmente, si las elegiste las veré.

Eso me descoloco un poco y preocupo mas. Realmente temía que fueran malas y pasar un mal rato o aburrido.

Después de rentarlas me las paso para que las llevara, después nos dirigimos a lo que me imagino seria su casa. Tardamos un poco mas de lo que tardamos en ir a las tiendas o eso me pareció.

Finalmente llegamos a un conjunto de apartamentos de dos pisos, subimos las escaleras y Gilbert abrió la puerta del numero once. Pasamos adentro y mire un corto pasillo que desaparecía en la sala, después se veía que continuaba con tres puertas mas, a la altura de la sala se veía una apertura que llevaba a la cocina con una barra con dos sillas dispuestas del lado contrario a la estufa y el refrigerador y en en un costado de el cuarto había otra puerta.

Gilbert fue a la cocina mientras lo seguía, puso las bolsas en la barra y saco unos botes de helado, uno de vainilla, otro de mantequilla y uno de caramelo y vainilla.

Gilbert- Si quieres ve mirando lo que compre, pon acomodado como quieras en el tazón. Iré a quitarme el suéter y ponerme una camisa.

Puso frente a mi unos tazones que saco de la alacena y se fue, abrí las bolsas y mire bolsas de papas, había de cinco distintas, luego mire cajas de varios dulces y dos sodas grandes.

Suspire, como dejo dos tazones y eran grandes, decidí poner las papas con chile en uno, eran dos bolsas y en el otro, otras dos, no sabia como muy bien, eran bastantes papas.

Después saque los dulces y empece a mirarlos, había unos cuantos que nunca había probado.

Gilbert- Esos son mis favoritos, son como agridulces.

Di un respingo en mi lugar, no me había dado cuenta de cuando había aparecido y me espanto.

Gilbert-Jajajajaja perdón, toma.

Me paso unos pants negros, mire que el traía unos grises, ademas de solo tener calcetines, después tomo los tazones.

Gilbert-Ve a ponértelos, sera mas cómodo que usar los pantalones de la escuela y doblarlos. Es la puerta de la izquierda.

Matthew-N-n-n-no es n-n-necesario.

Gilbert-Apúrate o no veras el inicio de la película.

Después de decirlo burlón me señalo el pasillo con las otras tres puertas, continuo hacia la sala, mientras, yo fui al baño y cambie mis pantalones.

Al salir mire que ya estaba todo en la mesa de la sala.


	8. Película

En cuanto se avía ido mi hermano salí a caminar sin tener rumbo, solo quería despejar mi mente, cuando en una vuelta choque con una mata amarilla que cayo al suelo.

Me había encontrado con el niño de ojos violetas y de una forma u otra lo había arrastrado conmigo a ver películas a mi casa.

Después de ir por las películas me había desviado dando unas cuantas vueltas de mas en cierto estado muerto evitando la realidad, realmente no entendía que tan estúpido era, quería estar solo con Matthew, pero no quería estar solo con Matthew.

Claro, no hacia falta preguntarle si el quería estar conmigo, era obvio que si, digo, quien no quería estar con el asombroso yo.

Al llegar a casa me fui a cambiar a ropa mas cómoda, pues parecía pre escrito que no la pasaríamos viendo películas, así que quería estar mas cómodo, me puse unos pantalones de pijama y una camisa, después pensé en Matthew que seguía con sus pantalones escolares y tome unos para el.

Cuando se fue a poner el pants yo aproveche para llevar todo a la sala y de una ves ir por una cobija ya que hacia algo frió en esas fechas.

Estaba aceptado, definitivamente seria una fantástica mañana con el, los dos veremos películas mientras comemos y divagamos, estaré acompañado del dulce chico calmado que me calmaba y hacia que un estrés que desconocía en mi se esfumara, si tenia suerte lo besaría y...

Olviden lo ultimo, el grandioso Gilbert no puede salir con un chico can calmado y lindo...por...porque era calmado y lino.

Es mas que sabido que no me tomo nada en cerio y que cuando algo me llama la atención pronto me aburro, si saliera con un chico tan dulce como la miel, seguramente lo terminaría...terminaría nada lindo.

Yo no quería hacer llorar a Matthew, era un chico amable, temeroso, pero radiante...NO SE NI QUE DIGO, APENAS LO CONOZCO, estoy siendo tan poco asombroso.

Ademas, nunca se me avía pasado por la cabeza salir con el, en que mierdas piensas Gilbert, compórtate como el asombroso ser que eres y pasa el rato con el único chico que encontraste, porque si.

Porque solo fue al azar y estoy delirando.

Unos momentos después mire como se acercaba al cillon tímidamente, tenia puesta mi camisa y mi pijama, estaba sonrojado y le quedaba un poco grande. Se veía tan lindo con esa ropa, mi ropa...

Le quedaba bastante grande, asta a mi me quedaba algo grande, la camisa le quedaba vien y su rostro era la pizca de ternura mas profunda.

Mientras, recordaba su espalda un poco mas clara que sus brazos, era tan lindo y su cuerpo era...

Matthew-Hee...m-m-me escuchaste?...

Su susurro tímido me saco de mis pensamiento que debían ser borrados, parecía haberlo dicho por segunda ves o que algo pasaba, solo me di cuenta que esta incomodo y que lo miro directamente, apenas lo notaba.

Me senté en casi automático quitando la cobija para taparnos después, el se sentó, parecía algo incomodo.

Puse rápidamente la película a andar, sin mirarlo de nuevo.

Matthew-Cual es?...

Gilbert- La de comedia.

Matthew-Ho...

La película paso tranquila, en un punto nos tape con la cobija y Matthew logro calmarse y verla.


End file.
